Satisfacción
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Mis ojos te siguen ¿puedes notarme? Slash, Mpreg, algo AU. SasuNaru.


Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, los pido prestados sin fines de lucro

Basado en el manga _Otoke Shumasu_ de Katou Setsuko, capítulo _Satisfaction_.

**Satisfacción**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Naruto miró al _Yondaime_ y se cruzó de brazos. Minato no cedió ante el rostro molesto de su hijo y se limitó a ordenar:

–Es una misión y no cambiare de idea.

–Pero no es justo, muchos _shinobis_ de mi edad ya hacen misiones rango _S_.

–No voy a discutir contigo de nuevo lo que Shikamaru o los Uchiha hacen.

–Yo soy un _jinchūriki_…

–¡No me lo recuerdes!

–Mamá lo era y no por eso la tenían escondida en una caja de cristal.

–¡No discutas conmigo Naruto, te recuerdo que soy el _Hokage_!

–…

–No es por que seas un _jinchūriki_ que no te envió a misiones rango _S_.

-¡¿No?! –dudó el rubio menor.

–No, es porque no eres bueno aceptando órdenes y lo sabes.

Naruto refunfuñó y suspiró respondiendo:

–Papá lograste detener a Obito ¡Vaya que hasta lo recuperaste…!

–Yo no diría que casado con Kakashi fuese una recuperación…

–Como sea, has hecho una gran trabajo convenciendo a los Uchiha y darles el lugar que merecen, incluso sospecho de tus tratos de paz con Nagato el líder de _Amegakure_… –Minato sonrió un poquitín orgulloso– Y sé que todos lo has hecho por tu aldea…

–No por ellos solamente.

–Por mí, por supuesto, pero… déjame crecer.

Minato miró a su hijo y dejó los pergaminos que revisaba preguntándose, en que momento _su bebé_ se había vuelto tan maduro.

–Una misión rango _A_ y veremos.

–¡Si _ttebayo_! ¡Gracias papá, digo _Hokage-sama_!

Minato vio salir a su hijo y suspiró resignado, era cierto que el rubio estaba capacitado para hacer misiones de rango _A_ y _S_, más no había podido permitírselo, más por él que por el propio Naruto.

000

Itachi entregó las instrucciones de la misión y dejó que el _Jōnin_ saliera del lugar. Como capitán _Anbu_ decidía a cual de los _shinobis_ enviaría y esta vez –como muchas otras– la mejor opción era Sasuke. Este leyó y desapareció el pergamino y sin mirar atrás corrió por los tejados hasta las puertas de Konoha. Orochimaru lo esperaba.

–Me alegra que seas tú.

Sasuke asintió sin decir palabra, al sannin le molestaba que algunos _shinobis_ que le asignaban como escoltas, lo vieran con curiosidad por esa enorme barriga que tenía, más Sasuke en su educación como miembro del _Clan de la guerra_ las opiniones persones no entraban en su forma de actuar. El par de ninjas tomó su camino. Era una misión de escolta en la que a Sasuke se le había ordenado cuidar de uno de los científicos más renombrados de _Konohagakure_, miembro del consejo y consorte de otro de los miembros del consejo: Jiraiya.

–Espero que el joven _Kazekage_ haya convencido a los del consejo de Suna para que no haya problemas en el seminario que daré.

–…

El Uchiha escuchó la conversación de Orochimaru sin dejar de poner atención a los alrededores. Fue por eso que notó como un _shinobi_ era atacado y este resbalaba al atajar el golpe de más de dos contrincantes. Sasuke no se distrajo ni un segundo y corrió a detener la caída del rubio que no necesitó más que un poco de ayuda para enfrentarse y acabar con sus atacantes.

Orochimaru esperó y no por mucho tiempo, pues Sasuke regresó de inmediato para seguir su camino. Mientras Naruto observó a quien lo había ayudado irse, sin que le pudiese dar las gracias.

000

Sasuke caminaba saliendo de entregar el reporte de su misión. Shisui lo esperaba fuera para irse juntos al barrio Uchiha. El menor sintió como si alguien lo observara, pero no le dio importancia.

–¿Itachi se quedara? –preguntó el mayor.

–Si.

–A Mikoto-san no le agradara que no este presente en la fiesta de Hikari.*

–Así como Kakashi se tarda, seguro que a Itachi le da tiempo de llegar.

–No creo que Kakashi llegue tarde al cumpleaños de su propio hijo… –Sasuke arqueó una ceja– Bueno por lo menos Obito lo matara si lo hace.

000

Naruto se lamentó, pues de nuevo no pudo acercarse a esa persona. Caminó hasta su casa donde sus padres lo esperaban.

–Hijo te he dejado la cena lista ¿Estás seguro que no quiere ir con nosotros? –preguntó Kushina.

–No, definitivamente el cumpleaños de un bebé, no es mi idea de diversión.

Minato se encogió de hombros y tomó su capa para salir. La pelirroja se despidió aun dándole instrucciones a su rubio hijo.

000

Minato tomó la hoja y miró a su hijo, luego a la hoja y viceversa. Naruto rodó los ojos y bufó.

–¡¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?!

–Primero te quejas de que no te doy misiones rango _S_ y de pronto llegas y me pides esto. Además siendo _Anbu_ debes de ir con tu capitán…

–¿Qué te cuesta aprobarlo?

–A mí nada, pero sigo sin entender.

–Una buena obra.

–Esto es para que un _gennin_ lo haga.

–…

Minato se sobó las sienes y se dijo que por eso no tenía más hijos.

–Bien hazlo, preséntate en la jefatura.

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente y salió disparado del lugar, dejando a su padre más que descolocado. Una mano gentil se posó en el hombro del _Yondaime_:

–¿Tienes idea de que planea tu hijo?

–Querido Minato, nuestro hijo ya es mayor y… se ha enamorado.

–¡No!

–¡Si _ttebane_!

Sonrió en encantada Kushina. El Hokage se dejó caer en el escritorio sintiendo las manos de su esposa acariciando su melena rebelde.

000

Sasuke tomó las medicinas que Orochimaru le estaba dando.

–Que Deidara las tome sin falta, son vitaminas para que le bebé se desarrolle bien y a todo esto ¿por qué no vino Itachi?

–Nuestro padre le pidió que entrevistara a un empleado de medio tiempo.

–No le veo el caso, después de todo ha de ser un _gennin_ en su primera misión. Fugaku siempre tan perfeccionista.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Una persona pasó corriendo a lado de los dos que conversaban y Sasuke sintió de nuevo una mirada posada sobre él, giró las vista y solo alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia.

–…

–Vaya, el hijo del _Yondaime_ lleva prisa.

–¿Es él?

–Sasuke-kun es el mismo que detuviste de caer en la misión de Suna, hace semanas.

–…

–No puedo creer que no recuerdes.

Sasuke hizo memoria y por fin recordó.

–Oh…

Orochimaru negó:

–Me voy, aún tengo que recoger a Jiraiya antes de ir a casa.

–¿Está con Tsunade?

–Sí y espero no tener que cargar con ella también.

–Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

–No, está bien puedo con ambos, o también puedo invocar a alguna de mis serpientes.

Los dos pelinegros se despidieron y Sasuke caminó rumbo al barrio Uchiha, aun pensado en el chico rubio que si bien alguna vez lo había visto no le había prestado mucha atención. Tendría más o menso su misma edad, más como buen Uchiha, Sasuke fue un prodigio, yendo más adelantado que muchos de su edad por lo que no habían coincidido en la academia.

000

Sentado en la oficina de su padre y siendo acompañado por su pareja, Itachi miró al prospecto frente a él:

–¿Estás seguro?

–Totalmente.

Deidara dejó de comer _dangos_ y opinó.

–Por lo menos no nadara en el disfraz hm.

–Pues inicias mañana. –concluyó Itachi.

El nuevo empleado sonrió y asintió saliendo de la oficina. Recorrió la jefatura de la policía de Konoha y salió al barrio Uchiha con la seguridad de que su objetivo estaba más cerca.

000

Su despertador no sonó o lo hizo y no lo escuchó. Se duchó y salió aun mojado. Kushina le gritó que desayunara, pero llevaba demasiada prisa, pues ya estaba retrasado en su primer día de trabajo.

Llegó derrapando al lugar y corrió a donde Obito lo esperaba con las cosas listas. Se colocó el traje y tomó los globos. Obito le entregó los folletos y le explicó:

–Tú llamaras a los niños y yo les explicare.

–Si.

–Es una gran labor, pues de este modo los niño sabrán que tienen derechos y que si son amenazados o algo por el estilo, nos tienen a nosotros para escucharlos y protegerlos.

–¿De quién fue la idea?

–Fue en conjunto, entre el consejo, el Hokage, Fugaku-san y muchos de nosotros.

–Oh.

Los dos salieron e iniciaron su labor.

000

Sasuke dejó sus armas en su habitación y se refrescó un poco. La voz de su madre se escuchó llamarlo:

–Sasuke, puedes llevarle la comida a tu padre, yo acompañare Itachi y Deidara a su revisión mensual.

–Si madre.

Mikoto salió al mismo tiempo que su hijo menor. Sasuke rumbo a la comisaria y ella rumbo a la casa de su hijo mayor.

Sasuke vio de lejos la entrada de la estación de policía y sonrió de lado, cada cosa que se le ocurría su padre, «_Ahora tenía a un oso entregando globos»_, pensó el de _Sharingan_. El moreno entró pasando de largo ante el nuevo empleado. Fugaku vio a su hijo desde el escritorio de uno de sus subordinados.

–¿Y tu madre?

–Fue con Deidara e Itachi.

–Oh es cierto, hoy les dirían el sexo del bebé… ¿te puedas quedar? yo voy también.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando su padre ya salía por la puerta. Sus padres estaban vueltos locos con la espera de su primer nieto, tanto que Fugaku no recordó que Sasuke era _Anbu_ no policía. El moreno fue hasta el despachador de agua y se sirvió un poco, pues hacía un calor tremendo, sintió la mirada de alguien de nuevo y la buscó, era _el oso_ que nada discreto, se giró cuando notó que él volteaba. Lo intentó varias veces más y no le cupo duda. Sasuke tomó un vaso con agua y lo llevó hasta donde el hombre con disfraz se encontraba.

–Oye ¿no quieres un poco de agua?

Naruto escuchó la voz varonil del Uchiha y sintió que las piernas le temblaban y deseó que fuese por nervios porque si no era eso, era que la falta de alimento y el calor dentro de ese disfraz, le estaban pasando factura. No hubo más reflexiones, pues se hundió en la inconsciencia y solo los brazos de Sasuke impidieron que diera con su humanidad al suelo.

Sasuke cargó _al oso_ y lo llevó hasta una de las oficinas desocupadas. Obito fue con él y entre los dos le quitaron el traje al rubio.

–Vaya, es el hijo del _Yondaime_.

–Sí, es algo extraño, pero se presentó por el trabajo, muy animado por cierto.

-…

–Que se refresque, ayúdalo, te traeré un poco de agua y un paño húmedo.

–¡¿Yo lo hare?!

–¿Por qué no?

–…

Obito salió, en lo que Sasuke le quitó la camiseta al rubio. Con todo listo Obito dejó a los dos jóvenes solos, seguro de que Naruto estaba en buenas manos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el frescor del paño hizo reaccionar al _jinchūriki_ que parpadeó un instante antes de abrir sus hermosos ojos azules.

–Ya despertaste _dobe_.

–…

–¿Estás mejor?

–Si.

–…

El rubio –en un movimiento inesperado– se acercó al moreno y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

–Sasuke…

El aludido no supo cómo reaccionar, pues la boca de Naruto se lanzó en pos de la suya y le besó con ternura. Sasuke sintió el cuerpo bien formado y desnudo –de la cintura para arriba– del de ojos azules y no se pudo resistir, vamos que era un Uchiha, pero no un bloque de hielo y ante semejante manjar que se estaba poniendo en charola de plata no se hizo rogar. Naruto sintió como Sasuke correspondía y como lo recostaba colocándose sobre él y sonrió, su objetivo estaba cumplido. Sasuke terminó de desnudar al _jinchūriki_ y él se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, ensalivó un par de falanges y los guio a la entrada del de ojos azules, preparándolo para la intrusión. Naruto _se abrió_ para que el moreno tuviese más campo de acción, sintiendo como este devoraba su piel morena. El Uchiha penetró al rubio quien pesar del dolor inicial, se dejó llevar y disfrutar de esa entrega.

Los movimientos de cadera simularon una cadenciosa melodía y ambos jóvenes se entregaron con pasión, dejando que su juventud guiara sus acciones hasta tener su recompensa, en un excelente orgasmo.

Después del estallido de la pasión y con los dos más tranquilos, Sasuke expuso:

–Me mirabas.

–Desde que me ayudaste en el bosque… me gustaste.

–¿Por eso pediste este trabajo?

–Pensé que era una buena forma de acercarme a ti, pues al parecer no recordabas que…

–Entiendo y…, pues no creo que haya duda de que también me gustas.

Naruto sonrió y Sasuke sospechó que esa sonrisa lo enamoraría totalmente.

000

El _Godaime_ dejó la pila de pergaminos lista para que su asistente Shikamaru los llevara a su destino. Recogió su sombrero y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. La puerta se abrió y entró uno de sus capitanes _Anbus_ con un bebé en brazos.

–Vinimos por ti.

–Y como supieron que ya los extrañaba.

Los ojos azules del infante de meses se iluminaron al ver el rostro de su papá. Naruto llegó hasta su esposo y tomó a su hijo de brazos de este.

–¿Me extrañaste Tomohisa?**

El bebé pelinegro sonrió dejando de lado su chupete.

–Claro que te extrañó _dobe_ igual que yo.

Fin

*Hikari (luz) Significado literal: Luz. Significado abstracto: Que será bello/a y brillante.

**Tomohisa (amistad eterna) Nombre compuesto: Tomo, Yuu (amigo) + Hisa (largo, longevo, duradero) Significado: Amistad eterna, amigo duradero.

Algo mermelada para pasar un buen rato, por supuesto la historia se adaptó para ser Mpreg. Muy recomendable el manga.


End file.
